A MBS communication network includes one or more controllers, a plurality of Base Transceiver Stations (BTS), and a plurality of Mobile Stations (MSs). Each controller has an associated set of BTS that it serves. A controller communicates with each BTS in the associated set of BTSs and provides various services in the form of MBS packets or MBS frames, which include one or more MBS packets. Examples of the services may include, but are not limited to, video distribution, vehicle tracking, e-learning, file sharing, and weather monitoring.
In conventional systems, a MBS frame to be transmitted to each MS in the MBS communication network is transmitted by each BTS. Thereafter, the MBS frame is received by one or more MS. A MS may receive the MBS frame from one or more BTSs. Therefore, the MS may select the MBS frame, which has least errors, out of each MBS frame received from one or more BTSs and decode it. Alternately, the MS may soft combine the MBS frame received from each BTS to generate an error free MBS frame. However, in conventional systems, a MBS frame may not be transmitted from the plurality of BTSs at the same time. Thereby, leading to inefficiency in receiving an error free MBS frame.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.